Conquering Fears
by gurl
Summary: [one-shot] LJ. Actual studying in the Astronomy Tower for once. Doesn't mean there isn't any romance though. ;) Lily and James help each other conquer their fears.


Every couple has a story. A story of when they first met. When they fell in love. When they realized that the other person was "the one."  
  
This is one of those stories.  
  
We open with our main characters Lily and James with their classmates in the Astronomy Tower as their seventh and final year at Hogwarts begin.  
  
Lily is a pretty red-haired girl spectacular at charms. Yes, she may be a bit on the short side (163 cm, that's like 5' 2") but her seemingly unending stream of energy makes up for it. She pours her energy into her studies, her friends, and doing her duties as head girl.  
  
Enter James. Head boy. Tall. Popular. Quidditch player. He pours his energy into his friends, having fun, and teasing Lily. He has crushed on Lily for a while now and has done everything and anything a person can do, except tell her how he feels. Yes, he asked her out to Hogsmede a few times but since he had been turned down, he wrote them off as dares, bets, or jokes. It didn't count. After all, he had his pride to think of.  
  
So what became of their relationship? Strictly business. At least that's what Lily strives towards and what James works against. Their group of friends overlapped, but Lily and James have danced on the edge of those circles avoiding each other. If they ever did talk about anything besides Head business, it always started with James teasing Lily...  
  
"Oi, Evans!" James would call as he walked up to Lily and Marlene, "and Ms. McKinnon as well! Two gorgeous girls at once! I don't think I can handle this," he said with a wink at Marlene.  
  
"What James?" Lily would ask with weariness. Quite different to Marlene's giggling response, "Hi James."  
  
"Hey Marlene, where did Lily go? We have a meeting with McGonagall. I was supposed to find her. I thought I saw her with you," James said looking out purposefully over Lily's head, which was easy for him since he was almost a foot taller than her.  
  
Marlene giggled again while Lily stomped her foot in frustration. "James... Potter...I'm warning you..."  
  
"Oh! There you are Lily! I didn't see you standing there. It's nothing personal. I just forget that it's possible to be so humanly small."  
  
"I'm. Not. Small," Lily said scathingly.  
  
"I beg to differ, Evans. You barely reach my chin at full height."  
  
"So?? At least my hair stays flat on my head. What's wrong with being small anyway? " Lily challenged James.  
  
"Oh nothing much, unless you like to be mistaken for a first year every other day."  
  
Lily sputtered with fury. Both her and James knew that she was regularly mistaken for a first year and that she hated it. "I. HATE. YOU JAMES POTTER!! All you do is make my life miserable!!" Lily yelled as she spun on her heel and started stomping away. If she can't come up with a decent comeback, at least she could make a spectacular exit.  
  
James smirked. He waited until she had taken three steps away from him before calling out, "Um, Evans? McGonagall's office is the other way..."  
  
Lily stopped in her tracks. She could feel her face getting red with frustration and embarrassment. How dare he take away her grand exit? She gathered every scrap of dignity she could find and slowly turned around and addressed Marlene. "I will see you later at dinner, Marlene." And with her head held up high she marched past James. She pretended not to hear his snickers and he proceeded to follow her down the hall.  
  
Anyway, back to astronomy class where everyone is supposed to be staring at the stars filling in their charts. Instead of snogging in dark corners as some of our minor characters (TBA) like to do...  
  
Scene 1.  
  
"Ohh!!" Lily gasps. "It's a shooting star," she whispers with awe and she squeezes her eyes shut to make a wish.  
  
"You know that doesn't work right?" a voice interrupting her wish.  
  
Lily glares at James. "Do you HAVE to ruin EVERYTHING?" she asks with a pout.  
  
"I'm just trying to ease you into the real world. You know Santa Claus is fake too right?"  
  
Lily just stares at James in disbelief. "I don't know how you got chosen to be head boy," she mutters.  
  
Enter Sirius. Of course he has to put in a line, "Plus, I heard that a star falls every time someone dies."  
  
"That's horrible. It's so morbid! Stop it," she orders directing her glare at Sirius.  
  
"Haha. Lily likes horrible and morbid things," James teases trying to get her to look at him again. He succeeds for a few seconds until she rolls her eyes in frustration and turns back to her astronomy chart. 'Maybe I should tease her less... But then how will I get her to notice me?'  
  
-----  
  
Scene 2. Still in the Astronomy Tower.  
  
Sirius leans back and stretches after marking another star down. That makes a total of (out of the required 70 stars) ten stars—a good round number to take a break at. "Stupid astronomy. What a waste of a perfectly good evening."  
  
James smirks, "Good evening? You mean a snogging session with Marlene?"  
  
"Bastard. You're just jealous I have a smart witch that actually likes me back. Plus, I have more important things to do than snogging."  
  
"Oh? Is that so?" a soft voice whispers in Sirius' ear as he feels arms going around his neck. "Pray tell, like what?"  
  
Sirius pulls Marlene around onto his lap and whispers into her ear. James raised his eyebrows as he heard something like shagging and handcuffs--but what his mate did in his own time was his own business.  
  
Marlene, thoroughly red now, pulls away giggling. "Don't you have to finish your chart though?" She asks eyeing Sirius' measly ten-star chart in front of her.  
  
"I have a smart girlfriend remember? One of the most talented in our year. Why let such great resources go to waste? So shall we?" Sirius offers her his arm, which she takes with a smile as they go off to find a dark corner.  
  
"Drama queens," James and Lily mutter simultaneously with a roll of their eyes.  
  
Both of them jump in surprise. James offers a cautious smile, "Those two are impossible."  
  
Lily smiles back brightly and answers, "Don't I know it. Marlene is usually so down-to-earth, but hearing Sirius' voice can launch her straight into the stars."  
  
"Speaking of space, how's your chart coming?"  
  
"Eh. It's going all right. I like to look at the sky more than study it."  
  
James nodded with a smile. He was actually having a civil conversation with Lily. With LILY! "I know what you mean. I'm kind of like that with water-- love watching, hate getting in."  
  
"Why not?? I love the water. Even just wading. With water to my knees... It's so relaxing."  
  
"Nope. Can't do that either."  
  
"Why not?? Are you scared of water???"  
  
James starts blushes as Lily starts laughing. "Are you serious?? I thought boys were brave."  
  
Do not tease back. Do not tease back. James repeated the mantra in his head and answered, "Nah. We all have one weakness."  
  
"Every single guy? Promise? Even Sirius??"  
  
James nodded solemnly. "Yup. Even Sirius."  
  
"Oooh. Tell me! Tell me!." Lily's eyes sparkled with mischief. Finally, something she can use when Marlene gushes on and on about how perfect her boyfriend is.  
  
James sees the glint in Lily's eyes and hesitates, "Haha. I really shouldn't."  
  
"Why not?" Lily pouts. "And here I was thinking I was wrong about you and that I should have given you a second chance sooner."  
  
"Fine. Fine," James answers. Lily beams. "But you didn't find out from me and you can't torture him TOO much about this."  
  
Lily's eyes glitter malevolently, "Of course not. I would never do anything like that."  
  
"Riiiight. Anyway. Sirius is afraid of," James paused with for a dramatic effect, "thunder storms."  
  
Lily burst out laughing, "Thunder storms?? Oh, this is just rich. Mr. Sirius—I'm-the-manliest-man-alive—Black is afraid of thunderstorms?"  
  
James cupped his hand over her mouth shush her. "Shut up! Don't tell the whole world! Sirius will kill me." He glanced around and whispered conspiratorially, "That's why he's never in the Common Room when there's a storm. Lucky for him, we haven't had to play a Quidditch game while it was storming."  
  
James and Lily erupted into fresh peels of laughter, only Lily's laugh was muffled by James' hand, which was still on her lips. The laughter stopped abruptly when they simultaneously realized where James' hand was. James quickly pulled away as Lily pretended to fuss with her hair in the awkward silence that ensued.  
  
"So... um," said James, "You know about me and Sirius. I say it's your turn. Spill. Unless of course, Miss Head Girl has conquered fear along with her other many talents."  
  
"Nah. I'm still working on fear part. Pretty much got everything else conquered though," Lily answered with a wink. 'O my goodness, am I flirting with Potter? What the hell is wrong with me?'  
  
'That wink didn't mean anything. That wink didn't mean anything. Be cool. Be cool,' James frantically repeated in his head. After years being assured of her hatred of him, he tried not to get his hopes up. "Like what?"  
  
"We-ell," Lily hesitated. Maybe she should give James a second chance. She firmly believed in a second chance for everyone. "This doesn't leave this conversation. Got that? Or I'll hex you to the moon and back," she threatened fiercely.  
  
"Of course not. I value my life," James assured her. "So, go on."  
  
"We-ell..." hesitated Lily giving him one more look-over to determine his trustworthiness. He seemed really sincere though. The usual mischievous twinkle even was gone and replaced with earnestness. "There's a couple... I'm scared of bees... singing in public... and..."  
  
"And...?" James encouraged.  
  
"...kissing," Lily answered before turning red and looking at the ground.  
  
"Kissing? Bees and singing in public, I get. But kissing? Have you never kissed?" James asked. If that was true, James didn't understand how such a pretty girl could manage to live seventeen years without being kissed.  
  
"Of course I have," Lily answered hastily. "It's just that they were all horrible experiences."  
  
James cringed. "That bad, huh?"  
  
"Oh, it was bloody suicide," Lily said. "Like my first kiss was after a date with this boy I had been crushing on. It was at the end of the date, we had just pulled up in front of my house in a muggle car and... and well it was the first kiss for both of us! So..."  
  
"So it was awkward?" James helped.  
  
"Worse," Lily grimaced, "We both started to lean in... He misjudged the distance and his forehead ran into mine with a SMACK!" "Ouch!" exclaimed James empathetically. "Hahaha. That must have been hurt, but that's so funny." James' laughter rang out.  
  
"I think it hurt my pride more than my forehead. Needless to say, that was the last I saw of him," Lily couldn't help but smile along with James' laugh. "The second one was evenworse though."  
  
"Ooooh," James rubbed his hands together in anticipation, "Pray tell."  
  
"Well, you can't tease me about this one, k? Because this one was my fault. Promise?"  
  
"Promise," James assured her.  
  
"Well, I had liked this guy for a while and I had heard that he liked me too, but was just too shy to say anything. So I decided to take matters into my own hands."  
  
"Ooh A woman of action. I like that," James said with a wink.  
  
"Oh, whatever James. Don't be silly," said Lily, despite that fact that her heart had skipped a beat at that wink. She told herself he didn't mean anything. That flirting was in his nature. She cleared her throat as she continued, "Anyway, it was raining one day and I had gotten caught in the rain on my way home from the store or something. My clothes were soaked, my hair was dripping, but I didn't mind. I was pretending to be all dramatic like a romantic heroine in a love story. You know how depressed girls always stand there crying in the rain as the raindrops mix with the tears running down their faces?"  
  
"Um, I'll have to take your word for it," James said. "I don't read too many romance novels."  
  
"You mean you don't read much at all?" Lily teased.  
  
"Hey! That's not true... I just don't read romance novels. Or textbooks. I read... um... about Quidditch?" James asked with what he hoped was a charming smile.  
  
"My point exactly. Evans –1, Potter - 0," Lily proclaimed with a smile.  
  
"Fine, whatever Evans." James conceded. "So you were being a drama queen and then what? Did your prince show up on a horse?"  
  
"Close. I was standing there looking up at the rain when I suddenly when my crush walks up behind me and with a 'Hello, Lily,' I see an umbrella appear over my head. An umbrella is a muggle..."  
  
"A muggle contraption that keeps the rain off you?" James interrupted. "I do study in class sometimes. Really. Go ahead and try me, Lily," James challenged a shocked Lily.  
  
"Fine. Do you know what mascara is?" Lily quizzed.  
  
James furrowed his eyebrows in thought.  
  
"Hah. I didn't think so. Evans – 2, Potter – 0," she proclaimed with a triumphant smile.  
  
"Psh. Whatever. What is it?" James asked.  
  
Lily pulled a small stick out of her bag. "It's a muggle make-up thing for girls. It's kind of like black paint and girls put it on their eyelashes to make them look fuller and longer," she explained as she demonstrated. "Get it?"  
  
"Hey! That's not fair. We never learned about muggle make-up in class," James protested.  
  
"Sorry James. Life's not fair," Lily said with a grin, "Anyway I whirl around and see him and I'm thinking how this is just like the books! You have no idea how many couples meet by sharing an umbrella. And so I think, what would a heroine do then. It was an obvious answer, kiss the guy. So I did. Or rather, I tried to. He started backing away when he saw my face and ran the other way mumbling something about forgetting to meet someone or something. Needless to say I was heartbroken and actually did up crying in the rain."  
  
"Aww, poor Lily. Why did the bastard run away though?" James asked.  
  
"Well. This is the embarrassing part. I couldn't figure out until I got home and looked in the mirror. The rain made my mascara run, and so I had black streaks running down my face. I must have looked a fright. Poor Steve must have been scared out of his wits," Lily said with a small smile."  
  
James could not help but laugh. "Awww, poor Lily," he said giving Lily a side hug.  
  
"Oh, whatever, Potter," Lily said pushing James away. Although, truth be told, it wasn't a forceful push at all.  
  
"Hey!" James exclaimed. "I meant it. I was being nice!"  
  
"You? Nice?" Lily countered with a teasing smile. "Impossible."  
  
"Why you... I'm gonna get you for this!" James cried as he started tickle Lily. "Revenge!!"  
  
Lily squirmed and tried to twist away but somehow managed to end up in James' arms. They both fell silent when they realized where Lily was standing. James slowly let go of Lily.  
  
"Umm, I didn't really mean that about you not being nice," Lily stammered as she tried to cover the awkward silence. "You actually aren't all that bad," she tried to joke as she ruffled his hair.  
  
James looked deep into Lily's eyes as he pulled Lily's hand down from his hair. "You aren't that bad yourself," he said.  
  
With his other hand he tilted Lily's chin up and started to lean in. Lily felt her eyes closing involuntarily as she leaned in towards James when suddenly a red-lipped, mussed-up Sirius comes bounding out of no where, "Hey guys! Miss me?" he asked.  
  
Startled, James and Lily jumped apart. "Oh no!" Marlene exclaimed. "Shhh! I think we're interrupting something. Sorry, don't mind us," she apologizes as she pushes Sirius in the opposite direction.  
  
"Hey!" cried Sirius. "Look who's being pushy now? I think I kinda like that," he added with a growl.  
  
James and Lily simultaneously rolled their eyes again as they heard Marlene's giggle getting further away.  
  
'I can't stand anymore of this awkwardness,' Lily thought. "Come on, Potter," she said jumping up.  
  
"Where?" James asked quizzically. "What about our work?"  
  
"Since when have you cared about work, James? Plus, the sky is clouded over anyway. It's not like you can see the stars anymore. Come on, let's go," Lily said with a mysterious smile and walked toward the door.  
  
---  
  
Scene 3: The Lake  
  
James followed Lily out to the lake. "Sit," she ordered and proceeded to take off her socks and shoes.  
  
"Umm. Lily?" James asked. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like silly? I'm taking off my socks. I'd suggest you do the same. Wet socks aren't very much fun," Lily advised.  
  
"We're NOT getting in that water." James cried.  
  
"We're not?"  
  
"Well, I mean, um," James stuttered. "YOU can but I'm not. What if I drown?"  
  
"We'll stay near the edge." Finished with herself, she started to take off James' shoes.  
  
"But, but... what if the merfolk attack us?" James asked frantically.  
  
"The merfolk are friendly, especially to Hogwarts students since they do live in our lake," she answered matter-of-factly as she peeled off his socks and rolled up his pant legs. 'Good,' she thought, 'His feet don't smell! He's a keeper. No pun intended.' Lily giggled at her own internal joke.  
  
"Are you laughing at me?" James asked aghast. "What if there is a huge wave and I die??"  
  
Lily looked out over the still waters of the lake and laughed. "I wasn't laughing at you earlier, but I am now. Just look at the water, James. It's not even moving. Come on. Stand up," she encouraged and held out her hand.  
  
James paused for a second and grabbed her hand. He allowed her to lead him into the water against his better judgment. Lily stopped when they were up to their knees. "See?" she asked. "It's not that bad. I like to come out here and think. It's so peaceful and beautiful here. Isn't it?"  
  
James looked at the girl whose hand he was still holding before replying-- her small petite frame, long dark red hair, wordlessly gazing into the sky. "Yes, it's beautiful," he answered softly.  
  
Lily turned to James and smiled. "See? Water isn't that bad."  
  
"Yeah. I suppose the edge is safe enough. Thanks, Lily," James said returning Lily's smile. "Now I'll have to return the favor."  
  
"Huh?" Lily confusedly asked. "I'm not afraid of water."  
  
"No, silly. I'm going to help you conquer one of your fears," James said pulling Lily close.  
  
"Oh? Oh," Lily's voice dropped to a murmur as she realized what James was saying.  
  
Once again they leaned in towards each other, only to jump apart as they were interrupted with a clap of thunder followed by a downpour of rain.  
  
The two nervously laughed at their second failed attempt. "Maybe God doesn't want us to do this," Lily suggested.  
  
"No," a determined James said pulling Lily towards him again. "God is just making sure we aren't interrupted by Sirius again. He's probably already hiding under his covers by now."  
  
Lily couldn't help but laugh. "All right then," she said putting her arms around James' neck.  
  
"Plus," James whispered, "They say third time's a charm." With those words, he leaned in and kissed her ever so slowly, ever so softly, ever so sweetly. "Still scared?" he murmured as they broke the kiss.  
  
"Wow," whispered Lily. "Wow."  
  
James grinned. "I'll take that as a 'no,'" he said as he reached up to brush some of the raindrops off her cheeks. "Hey! Didn't you put mascara on earlier? How come it isn't running?"  
  
Lily smiled. "You think I didn't learn the first time?" She pulled James in for another kiss and whispered against his lips, "It's waterproof mascara." 


End file.
